sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Members of Sigehold
Page for Existing Members of Sigehold, and their roles within the Hall and Wintermark (IN PROGRESS) Thane - Iron Osric Originally from Leoding Hall in northern Skarsind, Osric joined Sigehold during the years of the Thule occupation, along with his brothers Jussi and Wulfric. He led a unit of soldiers as part of the resistance effort, and following Skarsind's reconquest has taken his soldiers across the Empire as mercenaries or in support of imperial armies. For several years he worked with the Iron Raptor sodality. In Y379 he became adjutant to the General of the Fist of the Mountain, then to the Green Shield Army. In Winter Y379 he became Thane of Sigehold following the death of Striking Ardith and in Winter Y380 was appointed General of the Green Shield Army. He is married to Elsa the Fury. Bannerbearer & Housecarl - Henrik Arding Henrik is the jack of all trades of the hall. He silently keeps the salmon farm and takes pride in feeding the hall but he is also scop, priest of the way and autumn mage. One of the original members of Ardith's resistance band he carries the Sigehold banner as that of the Heart of the Mark when fighting from Anvil and his was the grim duty of reporting the death of Ardith and her companions by stating "Wintermark bleeds this day and this hall has bled almost dry." His Loyalty remains to his now dead unit commander. Quartermaster - Derowen Trader and Artisan Full page: Derowen One of the original members of Sigehold, Derowen joined the resistance fighters just before Skarsind was retaken and settled down with the Hall in new lands. Primarily an artisan who specialises (though not exclusively) in wooden items, most of her time is spent either out rooting up Dragonbone in the forest or in her workshop carving. She frequently acts as Thane whilst Osric is away on military matters. Warriors and Skirmishers Elsa the Fury - Warrior Fierce warrior and notable skirmisher Elsa joined the Hall at the behest of her sister's, Elva and Ingrid, bringing with her her brother, Aelfric and friend Liissa. She is the Captain of the Lazy Kraken and though she has married the current Thane, Osric, she is frequently found outside of Sigehold lands on board ship. Jana - Skirmisher, Mystic and Trader Lately in Anvil Jana has taken the role of Skirmish Captain. Stormcrows Ingrid the Unreasonable - Stormcrow of Vigilance Full page: Ingrid the Unreasonable. Joining the warband when Ardith liberated her from a Thule slave camp, Ingrid eventually became hearthkeeper for the hall, operating a small business and serving the hall quietly from the sidelines. The trauma of slavery left her too unwell for a long time to join the hall's warriors at Anvil. However, after the death of her sister in the Winter Retreat, 379, Ingrid felt the calling and inspriation to become dedicated as a priest of Vigilance, and has since been raising a congregation in the new lands settled by Sigehold. Veikko Bondforger - Stormcrow and Cardinal of Loyalty Veikko was freed from Thule slavery by Striking Ardith and the original Sigehold warband. His first time at Anvil was the Autumn Equinox of the year 379YE, after the military unit he served as Stormcrow for was broken by barbarian orcs. In that unit he served alongside Eeva, Thandral, Roana and Ulwen. Veikko’s accomplishments include rescuing the frayed scop Balther from Vallorn-infested Return, as well as helping recover Avalanche, the Hammer of Inga Tarn. Since formally attending Anvil, he has been reunited with his uncle Seaver, as well as marrying Ylmiskha ‘Crowcaller’ Ferbow of the Darkwolves. They are due to welcome their first child, Inga Crowsdottir, in their home in Kallavesa before Autumn 382YE. Leofric - Stormcrow of Courage Full page: ''Leofric'' He who befriended some Sigehold members in Anvil, and then made a habit of passing through Sigehold whenever possible with his band of warriors called The Iron Courage. He swore himself to Sigehold in the Summer of 382. Grimnir and Healers Æthelric Ealdredsson - Grimnir The dour and somewhat foreboding draughir who serves as one of Sigehold's Grimnir. Rather cold and sardonic, he nevertheless sees tending to the health of Sigehold's members as his top priority. Following the invasion of Sermersuaq by the Jotun he and a number of grimnir working with him have created a frontline unit of dedicated medics known as The Grimnir's Promise. Mages Ulfa - Mage and Trader North of the Face of Ikka, along the lake of Nutjuitoq, Ulfa lived a peaceful life before the Thule came. She was being trained to join the wise women of the settlement of the village as an Icewalker while her husband hunted the whales. It was a couple of years ago, she saw her village in flames and the only other human alive was her three spring old child in her arms. She fled south and found shelter in Sigehold Hall in exchange for her skills. In 381 she was made Coven Keeper of Wintermark. Late in 382 she became a Rainbow Volhov, respected in covens across the nation. Tauno - Runesmith Mage Full page: Tauno Einersson A young survivor of a small Skarsind hall wiped out by the Thule, Tauno joined Sigehold not long before the Winter Solstice of 378 YE, and was part of the group that traveled to Anvil that season. A practitioner of magic through the art of Runecraft, his skills lie in the lore of the Summer Realm, as well as some of the quicker combat magics. Jorlief - Mage A travelling fisherman from Kallevsa, he struck up a friendship with Nestori. After his passing, his sadness and grief drove him to understand how better to help the heroes of the 'Mark. Now he is filled with desire to do great deeds and fill Wintermark with the majesty of Summer Magic Scops Eeva - Scop and Grimnir Full page: Eeva Sieging. ''Eava Sieging One of the original members of Sigehold, Eeva was rescued from Thule slavery by Ardith during the occupation of Skarsind. She worked primarily with the healers, but also gathered and told stories of the Hall's bravery. Her first time at Anvil was the Autumn Equinox of the year 379, after her military unit (formerly headed by Jussi) was almost destroyed by barbarian orcs while searching for viable mines. Dreaming Taru - Scop ''Full page: Dreaming Taru '' Cousin to Nestori and Kindra and a scop based in Kalpaheim. She first came to Sigehold after a vision led her to meeting Nestori on the road. Mystics 'Uncle' Seaver (aka Uncle Naga) - Mystic The mystic joined the Hall apparently to look after his 'wayward' nephew, Veikko, the Hall's stormcrow and the Empire's current Cardinal of Loyalty. In 382 he was appointed Gatekeeper of Wisdom. Sigvar Yverson - Mystic, Apothocary & Scop ''Full Page: '' ''Sigvar Yverson Sigvar has been travelling the empire and beyond since completing his Apothocary training in Kallavesa marshlands. He sent a message to his old friend Seaver, who he had completed his training with, stating that he had hoped to return and make roots (literally) with a proud Wintermark hall, Seaver replied stating that Sigehold may be a viable option for him, and at the very least, should visit with his old friend. Having a love for spoken word, music and interesting sounds, Sigvar also spends his evenings in Liissa's bar; listening to idle conversations, talking long into the night about interesting questions, or singing old Kallavesa drinking songs to it's patrons. He is currently residing in the guest wing of the newly built chapel of sigehold (Formerly the home of Nestori Edasson), and growing a small herb garden. Traders Liissa - Brothel Owner and Healer Full page: Liissa Sigeing Her first time in Anvil was at the Summer Solstice of 378 where she was delighted to be discovered by her old friend Elsa and was introduced to the rest of Elsa's family in short order. Soon being called sister by Elva and feeling a mounting respect for Thane Ardith Liissa took the oath to the Hall that Winter building a small hall behind the main hala of Sigehold from which to run her business. She has suffered a brief fluctuations of loyalty following the deaths of many of the hall in the Winter of 379 the rediscovery of her sister, Gwendolyn and the increasing prosperity of her business mitigating this only somewhat. Following her having the ritual Cast Off the Chains of Memory cast upon herself she has been declared Frayed. Minor Members of the Hall Though these people may have gone to Anvil in the past or spend time tending to the wagons whilst other members take a more active role in events at Anvil they only really take any sort of role in events back in Hahnmark. Scop Names Many members of Sigehold have been Named by Scops. Their stories can be found in the Book of Sigehold. Former Members of the Hall 'Dead' Mikko A Kallavesi mystic who associated with Sigehold when the Hall was based in Skarsind. Following the gifting of Skarsind to the Imperial orcs he went with the Saker coven to Semersuaq rather than going with Sigehold when they moved to Hahnmark. At the end of 381YE, the clan Saker split, and members of it, including Mikko, now known as Weaver, refounded the ancient House Rakshasa of Weirwater in Dawn. Pilvi Ruska A Suaq Grimnir who was with the Hall as they set up in Skarsind but who left for Semersuaq when they moved to Hahnmark. Vanja Oddsbreaker - Scout and Hunter Full page: Vanja One of the original members of Sigehold, Vanja stumbled across the band whilst on a hunting trip. Sensing a great adventure Vanja tagged on using her wilderness skills to help keep the band warm and fed as well as working as a scout. Vanja is known to still be partly nomadic in that she will regularly disappear on long hunting trips but will always bring food, herbs and hides (as well as news and other interesting finds) back to the hall. At the end of the Autumn Equinox 381 she asked Thane Osric to release her from her oath to the Hall as she believed that her skein may lay in Navarr. Associated People Those who have come to Anvil with Sigehold but who are not formal members of the Hall Gwendolyn - Sister to Liissa and Stormcrow based in Crow's Keep Inga Crowsdottir - Daughter of Veikko Bondforger and Ylmisckha Ferbrow. Kindra - Sister to Nestori and member of the Dark Wolves Mariit - Stormcrow living in Hahnmark when Sigehold moved there. Osho - Apprentice of Verun, widely believed to have perished in the Kallavessi Swamp. Ylmisckha - Wife to Veikko Bondforger, living in her home in the Kallavessi Swamp.